With Glass Tears
by wRiTeRs-PeT
Summary: She walks into Konaha as if nothing happened. "Hinata." I call but she doesn't answer back. Six years, six years can change a shy girl into a killer into my killing machine. -Itachi


Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.**

HeeheI don't know who I should pair up who with. lol.

**

* * *

**

In a room covered in darkness a figure stood touching the rough texture of a curtain. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "come" a voice rang down from the room. "Mi'lady Hinata the carrige is ready." replied a maid. "How long has it been Isuzi?" said Hinata in a monotone. "Six years ma'am."said the maid once more. Hinata turned quickly which made her long flowing hair swin in the air as she paced out of the room into a golden hall. "We shall be going to Konaha, then we will proceed to the Atsuki base located in the middle of the forest." Isuzi said once more."Thank you Isuzi for informing me. Now tell the servants to pack my weapons and clothes for the journey." She came upon a room on the end of the hall. She pulled off her leather pants and her white shirt which was covered by a fishnet and then by a matrix coat. By the time they were all off she pulled on a almost white, purple kimono She faced the mirror. Her eyes were smaller and more almond shaped and her hair was down to her kneecap. The byakugan were still effective but she learned to deactivate the byakugan so she no longer held those innocent pair of huge eyes. Deactivating her Byakugan gave her an advantage so that no one could easily find out her identity. Quickly she departed the mirror and walked to the carrige. Once in there she strapped her knuai and shrunkin holster on her leg and tied her hitae leaf band on her head. Then she stuck sebon needles in her hair as it was perfectly made a design in her hair. After finishing she attached the rest of her weapons around her body out of sight. Then she placed a mask like Haku's over her face. Really carefully she pulled two bangs out over the sides of her face. Then implied mascara and eyeliner on her face."perfect" she said as she waited the rest of the ride. Finally the ride was over and two ANBU's stopped the cart. She climbed out and pointed to the hitae leafband which was now located on her neck. The ANBU nodded to each other and let Hinata and the carrige through. "Mi'lady hurray and enter the carrige." Isuzi said. "Wait Isuzi I want to look some more." Hinata said softly so that only Isuzi could hear. Then Isuzi herself jumped out of the carrige and followed Hinata while the carrige driver found a parking spot. "Can you pinpoint our exact location Isuzi?" questioned Hinata. "Yes Hinata-sama I mean Mi'lady."Isuzi answered. "Lead me to the direction of Ichiraku's Ramen shop." came Hinata's voice in a sad tone. "Yes Mi'lady" came the maids voice again. Then the maid leads Hinata to the old ramen serving house. "Arigato what might I get you two?" asked Ayame the daughter of the ramen house keeper. Isuzi looked at Hinata before talking. "Me and my madam will get 2 bowls of shrimp ramen to go." Said the maid. "Alrighty two bowls of shrimp ramen to go." Ayame said as she left the table. Right as she left bunches of people came in. "AYAME I WANT A BOWL OF THE SPECIAL RAMEN!!" yelled a voice from the door. Hinata's head snapped to the door and saw a blonde haired blue eyed boy. "naruto.." Hinata said outloud but in a low whisper. Isuzi grabbed Hinata's arm so that Hinata would be seated. Hinata tried to pry Isuzi's arm off but it was no use. Hinata seated herself once more but caught the attention of the people who came with Naruto. "Shino, Kiba." she whispered to herself. As she caught the attention of them both. Hinata stood up but then Ayame came and dropped the order on the table. Isuzi was to busy paying Ayame that she didn't see Hinata wander to her old teammates. "kiba,shino." she said again to herself. They looked at her funny like until Isuzi caught sight of Hinata. Quickly Isuzi grabbed the ramen and raced over to Hinata as she was only barely inches away from the confused men. Isuzi pressed a pressure point on Hinata's neck making her knocked out. Then she grabbed onto Hinata's waist. "Hinata-sama it is only for the better good." Isuzi said in a whisper as she dissappeared with the frail 18 year old master. "Shino that girl she looked farmilar." kiba said. "Farmilar indeed" came a voice from behind them. "Neji did you use your byakugan?" said Shino. "yes. But her mask was hard to see through. no better yet i couldn't even see through it...." Said Neji. "What do you mean Neji?" Said a dark voice from behind. "I mean Sasuke, that i couldn't see through the material she put on her mask or something else." answered the rather pissed Neji. "Hey what are you guys talking about lets eat." Naruto said as he dragged the lazy Shikamaru to a table while Lee followed Chouji.

* * *

(With Hinata)

Isuzi used her chakara perfectly to lift the poor heartbroken master. They finally arrived at the carrige. Isuzi unfolded the seats and it made a comfortable bed. It was already nighttime. Carefully she set Hinata on the matress and closed the shades, pulled the blanket on Hinata, locked the carrige doors, and left for a resting place on top of the carrige."Lady Hinata was so parinoid that evening." she thought as she fell into deep slumber.

* * *

(Later that night)

"Shut up kisame." said a really pissed Itachi. Instantly the shark did. "We're just visting my angel." said Itachi again. Itachi walked until he reached a carrige. He checked the sides and found the sign of Atsuka carved into the carrige. Then he jumped and landed on the roof and found Isuzi in defence position already. "Itachi..." she said as she smiled and gave him the key. Then she lay down and rested once more. Itachi unlocked the doors of the carrige. 2 beds only one person. Her blanket was on the floor and her sleeping kimono was beatiful. He shut the door and locked it as he cooed in her ear. "Hinata" he cooed slowly. She stirred. "Itachi nii-san?"she said. Her voice was like an innocent childs. He patted her head. "Hello Hinata." he replied. She smiled. "How is my lil girl doing?" Itachi siad. "nothing special but there is ramen right there." Hinata said as she reached for the ramen and opened it for the two. "Eat Itachi nii-san. I know you skip your meals." she playfully said. He smiled again. He picked up the chopstix and ate hungrily. "how long have you been sleeping Hinata?" Itachi said as he finished his bowl of noodles. "I think about 10 to 12 hours . Thats why the noodles are a little on the soggy woggy side." she giggled a bit. "Hinata. Isuzi told me about your encounter." Itachi said firmly. "I know Nii-san. Not until the Jounin exams. I feel really bad for Zaku, Itachi nii-san. You know what happened to him. Poor poor guy. Oh well at least i still care for him once and awhile."she sighed. "Hinata I have to go." he said once again. "bye bye nii-san!!" she smiled as she saw him leave through the window. As soon as he left Isuzi appeared with a towel and bath supplies. "Lets take a swim/bath Hinata!" she yelled. "Tsk tsk Isuzi its mi'lady." Hinata said. "Well the promise is over!" screamed Isuzi. "Okay okay Isuzi. grrr so so unlady like" Hinata complained. They walked side by side to a river. "The water in Konaha is sooo pure!" she screamed her lungs out. It was sunrise. "Lets hurray Isuzi." complained Hinata. "Fine fine Hinata-sama." yelled Isuzi as she threw her clothes off and jumped into the river. Hinata took off her clothes and left her mask on. One by one she picked the sebon needles out of her hair and let it flow in the water letting the hyper Isuzi shampoo it. scrub scrub scrub scrub scrub scrub Isuzi finally got the conditioner out and let the poor Hinata get into her clothes. Hinata wore jean shorts that went above her kneecap and a tanktop with a hood. The tanktop had fishnets over it. "Hurray and get dressed." spoke an annoyed byakugan user. Isuzi rushed out of the river and wore a white kimono. rustle Hinata turned and threw one of her daggers. chunk She had hit the persons shirt which made him/her immobilized until he/she rips off thier shirt to get out. Hinata went through the bushes and found the famous Sasuke. "W..who is it Hinata-sama?!"yelled Hinata's dumb friend. "ISUZI!! Its nothing and stop calling my name someone is gonna find out!!" Yelled Hinata. "We already have.. Hinata" said voices from different places. Hinata looked around and found her old team and many more. Sakura, Ino, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, and the most improtant one Naruto. Hinata's eyes widened behind her mask."Is everything ok Ma'am?" Isuzi said sarcastically. "yes. Isuzi i want you to go back and protect our place until i come back ok?" Hinata said. "SURE!!" she yelled as she skipped away. Then she unsheathed another dagger and put it on Sasuke's neck. "Don't move." Hinata said in a quiet voice. "hinata it's us! its your friends!" yelled Kiba. "I'm not suppose to interact with anyone. You guys betta keep this a secrect until the Jounin exams. Or else i'll cut your tounges out." Hinata whispered in a venomous tone. Then she pulled the dagger out of sasuke's shirt and dissappeared before anyone could blink."Hinata..." whispered Kiba and Naruto. "This is all my fault! If only I had trained her like she asked me too she wouldn't of ran away." Neji punched the ground. "HINATA!!" he screamed. As tears dripped down his face. Sasuke placed his hand on Neji's shoulder. " Neji an ANBU does not cry." said Sasuke sternly. Sasuke smirked inwardly as he saw the improvemets Hinata went through. "This jounin exam is gonna be interesting." Sasuke said as he turned away from his team and back to the Uchiha manor. "Since Shikamaru, Lee, and Ten ten are already jounins that makes us the left overs." sighed Sakura as she sat on the ground by a tree.

* * *

(With Hinata)

" In the darkness of the night you were there by my side. We looked into each others eyes and saw only but love. Only love" sang Hinata as she stared at the deep mahogany sky. "Lady Hinata, Lady Hinata!!" yelled one of her other maids. "Yes?" Hinata said as she jump out of the tree and settled herself on the ground. "The match is two days away and Itachi-san wants to see you." the maid said once more. "Where?" said the byakugan user. "In the carrige." whispered the maid out of breath. "thank you." Hinata said as she left the maid dumbfounded. "Lady Hinata said thanks to me!!" thought the maid happily. Then Hinata left to talk to Itachi.

* * *

(With Kiba)

"My Hinata, my glass moon. I let you down." whispered Kiba as he looked up into the slight darkened sky. A hand was placed on his shoulders. "I'll get her back. I'llget**my** glass moon back." whispered the voice behind him. Kiba didn't have to turn because he already knew it was Shino. Kiba chuckled. Rivalry.

* * *

(To Sasuke)

"This Hyuuga girl has manifested her chakara well. Not only has she swept past me she also managed to get myself pinned to a tree and hear my disturbance." he said to himself. "Your right Sasuke she did improve." said a sly voice that belonged to Naruto. "Naruto. Did you bring the supplies for the look out?" asked a femenine voice. "Yeah yeah!" Yelled Naruto. As all three of them walked away. (At the Hyuuga Manor) "You saw WHO?!" yelled a surprised Hyuuga Father. "Yes. Down by the river. She has improven a bit." said Neji. "You call pinning the ANBU captin and detecting where he was A LITTLE?!" Yelled a jealous Hanabi. "We'll just have to wait and see." called Hiashi as he exited the house.

* * *

(To Hinata)

"I want you to win Hinata." cooed Itachi in her ear. "I'll try Itachi nii-san." she said to him. "You will" warned Itachi. "As an Atuska." "Blah blah blah blah blah Itachi i know the whole thing." whinned an annoyed Hinata. "Your getting pissed Hinata. You usually stutter and whimpering when i warn you." called Itachi. "S.s..sorry Uchiha-san.." said Hinata as she lowered her head. "Better. Now when your here you treat me as a higher official not as a brother got that?" hissed Itachi. "Yes Uchiha-san." answered Hinata. Then he dissappeared. "I can beat you in everything and you still treat me as a little helpless girl." said Hinata to herself as she cried tears of fustration.

* * *

(Morning of the Jounin Exam)

"Go." said Itachi as he hid behind a tree as he shooed the poor Hyuuga. She was dressed in black. Black short shorts made of snake skin and black tanktop made of the same material. On top of the tank top she wore a cape like Itachi's but the clouds were gray and black. And last but not least she wore a mask. It was similar to her other masks. But this time it was black and white curved lines all around forming words and cloud shaped figures. Her hair silked around her back and was tied on the top making a ponytail but really long. "Sang, Nury take care of My little Hinata if I find just the tiniest slice in her hair and skin i'll cut your throats." he said vicously. They nodded in responce. They knew how important Hinata's hair played an important role in Itachi's survival and everyone in the Atsuki. They nodded. But inside they knew it would never happen. Hinata rescued them and Itachi stopped killing his people after the incident. Hinata was placed in front as Sang and Nury followed. Sang was well-built, good looking and he had short black spiked hair,silver eyes, and had a sebon needle in his mouth. Nury had white long hair plus really hot, well-built too and had gold eyes. They were twins but totally different in style and combat. Sang studied in dark genjutsu, taijutsu, and all the other justus while Nury studied in light jutsus. Sang chillaxed behind while Nury stood straight and followed every step Hinata took. Hinata stopped and Nury like a good boy payed attention while Sang bumped into poor hinata. "bastard!" yelled the annoyed Nury. He took out his dagger and pointed it at Sang. "Nury please put your weapon away people are staring." miss hinata whispered. Quickly Nury did but not before punching Sang in the jaw. Sang flew away out the window but a couple of seconds later he jumped back and attacked Nury. Hinata sighed as she walked up to them and in a second she had both of them by the neck. "stop" she said venomously. She put them down. Nury stood up and brushed himself and Sang took his regular chill position. "Yes Mi'lady." said Nury. "Yeah yeah yeah." said Sang. Hinata then pressed a pressure point and that made Sang fall to the ground like a little girl. "Treat me with respect Sang." said Hinata. Sang looked up with fear. "Yes Sang. We must treat Lady Hinata with the same respect as our master." said Nury in a straight tone but with lots of snickering. Sang stood up and patted Hinata's head. The two twins have been Hinata's friends for a long long time. "I'm sorry "Lady" Hinata its just that its boring." whined Sang. She pushed him off. Again she sighed. "You two are annoying. Maybe i should of gone with the Ti-chi twins. They followed my every words." called Hinata. "But ma'am what about me?" cried Nury. "The Ti-chi twins are gross they look like rotten poop too." said Sang. She sighed again. "Come on." she said as they walked through the doors. They followed in their positions. "Hinata?" called a short girl. Hinata looked over and saw a girl that was slightly smaller than her and did not look anything like Hinata except for the eyes. "Little girl you must be mistaken this girl is not 'hinata'." said Sang in a laid back voice. SLAPP. The little girl slapped Hinata with alot of force. Hinata's head was tilted but nothing more. "Mistress!" Nury said as he checked her. Hinata brushed his hand away."How dare you come back you disgrace to the Hyuuga name!" yelled the annoyed Hanabi. "The head house name is mine! And **ONLY **mine." yelled the ferious girl once more. Hinata spat blood from under her mask. Sang punched the girl but was stopped by a Hyuuga servant. "Do not lay a finger on mistress Hanabi." said a boy Hanabi's age. BANG. "And you don't lay a finger on my brothers." yelled a really pissed Hinata. Her chakara was flowing around her. She had punched the boy. "Hanabi you can have the name of the house hold i don't need it." she spat venomously. Hanabi flinched. "I'll fight you for the name Hinata!!" yelled a angry brat. "Fine fight me and see how much you will fail and himulate yourself you self-centered crap head!" yelled Hinata once more.Hinata could hear sniggering from Sang. "Lets go." Hinata said in a low voice. After minutes of Sang's whining and Nury's cry of help they had arrived at the room. Hinata took her seat by the two twins. Their instructor came and stood in the front. "He looks like poop." whined Sang. Hinata nodded in agreement. He was a fat, ugly green man which looked more like a toad than a man.

* * *

Hi people this is like my first fanfic and it might be a little hard for me to like get the next one up if I get any reviews. Man I wish I didn't change Hinata's attitude so much.. but once you think about it if Hinata had longer hair and her eyes were a little tiny bit shorter she would look really good. . Sarynara 


End file.
